


Dancing

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [14]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Psychic Abilities, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne lets his mind wander around River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cross_rubicon for round three of the Five Acts Meme on Livejournal.

Jayne was sitting at the table playing cards with Zoe when River wandered in. She was quiet and wasn't paying them any attention, so Jayne wasn't terribly bothered by her presence. He noticed Zoe glance at her curiously, too, before they both returned their focus to the game.

In his peripheral vision, though, Jayne could see River following the vines Kaylee had painted on the walls of the kitchen. She was tracing them with her finger, up and over the archway, where she had to stand on her tip-toes to reach. River may have been small, but she was very graceful, and the stretch of her limbs made them look long and sinuous, pale against her maroon dress and the dark hair that twisted down her back.

Not for the first time, Jayne was all too aware of his lack of female companionship. He knew better than to take up with someone he worked with, since things were likely to fall apart for one reason or another, but it had been too damn long since he'd had a willing woman to bed. If the little crazy was starting to look appealing, he knew he was in trouble.

Still, though, a man could think what he wanted. He could imagine what it would be like to suck at her small breasts, biting the nipples into hard nubs and running his tongue over them. Or how it would feel to have her on her knees in front of him as he thrust his cock into her mouth, her red lips tight around his shaft and his fingers tangled in her hair. Or taking her on his bunk, desperate and panting, feeling her delicious tightness, and she would pull the sheet off of his gun rack in her ecstacy. Or on the weights bench in the cargo bay, their grunts and cries echoing in the open space as they came and-

Suddenly, River collapsed.

~~~

As she was following the path of the paintings on the walls, River had felt the heat. It was emanating from Jayne, and then accumulating slowly in her abdomen. It made her feel languid at first, and she paused for a moment to stretch contentedly. After a moment, though, it became much more focused and grew in intensity. Spikes of the heat shot along her spine and through her limbs, and she tensed. There was an urgency in Jayne's heat, and the pulses came faster, burned more brightly, until, finally, she couldn't take it any more, and her trembling limbs gave out.

As River drifted back to herself, she noticed that Jayne and Zoe had rushed to her where she'd collapsed. Zoe looked worried, but Jayne looked panicked. River thought that was rather funny, and she giggled.

"River, honey, are you all right?" Zoe asked.

She turned her head quickly to give Zoe a reassuring smile, then looked back at Jayne. "You should take me dancing," she whispered.

At that, Jayne abruptly got up and walked out, cursing to himself. That was ok, though. River knew he would give in and dance with her someday, and the heat would come back.


End file.
